


New Year’s Shells

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Sunkissed (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Aria and Nate begin a new tradition.
Relationships: Nate/Main Character (Sunkissed)
Kudos: 6





	New Year’s Shells

The cold, golden sunshine of January streamed into the small bedroom of a rented overstore apartment. It made its way through the think, half-drawn curtains and fell onto the couple who called it their first home together, and who was currently busy sleeping off a hangover with their limbs tangled together.

Aria woke up with the light on her face and immediately shut her eyes, rubbing her snooty face against the naked and still-tanned chest of her boyfriend, over whom she was laying. She enjoyed his body heat, especially on the winter.

She decided to allow herself a few more moments to enjoy the sensation of his arms around her lithe figure before she woke up definitively. It was not as if they had anything of importance to do today.

It was New Year’s Day. Every denizen of Turtle Bay was probably nursing their own hangover. As per tradition, the town had a major party on the beach, complete with loud pop music, fireworks and copious amounts of booze. Since no tourists ever came this time of the year, it was a time of bonding amongst the locals.

She slowly opened her bloodshot eyes again and blinked several times until she got accustomed to the light. She looked up and grinned immediately, looking at her boyfriend who is beyond perfect.

Her fingers found themselves gliding along his nose and she noticed the small smile that was forming. Smiling to herself, she pressed a gentle kiss against his jaw and then peppered kisses on his face.

He could contain a laughter from escaping at the ticklish sensation of those soft lips against his skin as they glided to another spot, barely touching his skin as they did.

She could not help but giggle as she finally placed a peck on his lips and then pulled away to rest her head on his strong chest.

"A kiss, please, babe?" He asked, still with his eyes closed.

"I gave you plenty." Her tone amused as she looked up. “How demanding! Are you still not satisfied?”

He opened his left eye. The light blue colour was twinkling in the late-morning light. "But not one of lips."

"I am sure I did." Aria huffed, teasingly.

Nate let out a groan and pulled her up to his face. His hand went to cup her face as he looked deep into her eyes.

The time seemed to stop as Aria looked into Nate's hypnotizing eyes, which were a swirl of softest shades of sea blue that, when he looked into hers, seemed like they were about to capture the brightest of stars in them.

He raised his head, very slowly as to savour the moment, and attached his lip to hers. The mouths moved slowly against one another as if the ticking of the alarm clock on the bedside table had faded away into a hollow silence. Each glide of lips made a divine sensation burst in their bodies.

Her hand slid into Nate's dirty blond hair and softly massaged the roots, making the lifeguard moan throatily against her lips in a light fashion. The sweetness of moment was unparalleled.

The lips parted away, swollen, red and a little wet. A joyous grin etched onto Nate' lips as his thumb traced that of his lover.

"How can you be so ethereal, my sweet, sweet Keller?" He asks rhetorically, making her giggle against his thumb which made his heart warm.

Aria pressed a kiss against his hand and quickly slipped out of his arms.

"It's too cold! Come back!" Nate practically shouted making his roommates groan and yell at him to shut up but Nate could care more about their complaints.

Aria chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I just need to go to the bathroom real quick. Don’t go anywhere!" She whispered before walking away.

“Where would I go?” He wondered out loud, but she did not acknowledge him

Nate looked at the door with a little pout as he missed her touch and warmth immediately. The fact that he adored her was simpler than anything and everything.

Last night was their first New Year’s Eve as a couple. They were nearing the six months together mark, but the young surfer was absolutely sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Aria. He was just bidding his time and saving up some money. As soon as he was able, he is going to propose.

That day is not, unfortunately, today, but he is no less happy to have started out the year with his girlfriend.

After a few minutes, Aria emerged from the bathroom with a wide grin on her face and a small gift bag on her hands, which she offered him with a twinkle in her eyes.

His expression turned in surprise. “What’s that?”

“Open up!” She responded.

The young man did as she asked. Inside there was a loose puka necklace with a single shell on it.

“I picked up last night at the beach, while you were doing the rounds.” Aria said, pointing to the small charm. “I thought we could make it into a tradition, you know? One shell for every New Year’s we spend together.”

“Aria, I…” He choked on his words. “I love the idea.”

The girl smiled even widely. “This is a long chain, you see? I want to fill it all out. I want to spend many, many New Year’s Eves with you.”

Nate jumped to his feet and wrapped his beloved girlfriend on his arms. “I want to spend all my days with you, Keller.”

“I do, too.” Aria pecked his lips. “Happy New Year, Nate.”

“Happy New Year, Aria.” He responded.

They kissed warmly and found their way back to the bed. The first day of the new year was spent the way they wanted it, basking on each other’s company and exchanging sweet nothings under the sun. If today is any indicative, their coming year would be grand.


End file.
